The Rope That Ties Us Together
by iamYNZ
Summary: Two successful lawyers. Parents to two wonderful children. Surrounded by friends and family. Perfect as ever. Well, except for the fact that they are not happily married. TxG


_**The Rope That Ties Us Together**_

_Epilogue_

_The cold breeze that she felt as they sat and ate dinner just made everything even more perfect. They were on a sailboat a couple of meters away from shore; on a candle lit dinner. The moon was big and bright as the stars shone down on them. The water was settling as the boat only swayed a little. It was all too perfect!_

"_This is amazing!" Gabriella Montez grinned at her boyfriend of six years._

"_This only happened because of you." Troy Bolton caressed the cheek of Gabriella and smiled at her warmly._

"_What's with this anyway? Why all of a sudden?" She couldn't help but ask. Her boyfriend just suddenly called her in the afternoon, from work, to tell her to dress up for a dinner date. Dress up, she did, but she didn't expect a candle lit dinner on a sailboat with the most perfect ambience._

"_Can't I surprise the woman who makes me a better and complete man for once in a while?" At this, she giggled which made him smile. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Troy." Just right in cue, a song suddenly played (Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran). Gabriella looked around the empty sailboat to try and find where the music was coming from but no one was around. It was just…them. "Wha?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth._

"_Come on, dance with me." He put the napkin from his lap on to the table and stood up and offered a hand to Gabriella. He gave her his megawatt smile and she stood up speechless._

_They swayed to the music as Gabriella leaned towards Troy's chest and closed her eyes to take in everything. "Remember the first time we met?" She nodded. "We had the same Law101 class during our first year of college and we sat beside each other."_

"_More like, you sat beside me, Troy." She giggled._

"_Yeah, well, who wouldn't sit beside a beauty like you?" She smacked him lightly on the chest before resuming their dance. "I remember men swarming around your seat. I was lucky to get the free seat beside you."_

"_On that first day, you kept asking me questions in a way where you were getting so annoying." She giggled._

"_And you didn't talk to me for the whole period. Then, the professor almost caught me and I panicked." He continued. "And you," he pointed at Gabriella. "You laughed at me."_

"_I didn't laugh at you. I was holding back my urge to laugh at you." She protested._

"_Still the same, Montez."_

"_You called me that for the rest of the first semester of our first year in college and I couldn't believe that after the first five days of following me after our Law101 class, you still couldn't remember my first name until the second semester. You are so unbelievable, Bolton."_

"_Hey, for the record, I already knew your name, your full name, at that moment I sat beside you on that very first day of class." Troy came out sweet._

"_Is that so, Mr. Bolton?" She asked seductively._

"_Uh huh, I saw it written on your book." He grinned._

"_Oh yeah, I remember that I never introduced myself to you. You just simply called me out as Montez after Law101." She laughed._

"_I was so into you that at our first day together, I didn't want to get separated from you so quickly."_

"_Then why did you wait for second semester to ask me out?" She pulled away a little and stared at Troy._

"_I wanted to win your respect, trust and your love. I wanted us to be serious." He explained and kissed her on the forehead. "That's why," He knelt down on one knee and took out a red velvet box and Gabriella covered her mouth in surprise. "The first time I saw you, I fell in love with you and I knew that I had to know you and I just…I just knew that at that moment when I sat beside you on that class and you smiled at me for the first time, you were the one I wanted to be with. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one who makes me a better person and the one who completes me. You are my everything, and I want you to be my everything forever." He exhaled. "Gabriella Anne Montez, Will you make me the happiest man alive?"_

_A tear fell from her eye and she nodded. "Yes. Yes, Troy. Yes!" Troy stood up and hugged her then slipped the ring through her finger. He leaned in and looked at her eyes and kissed her passionately. Suddenly, fireworks shot up and made the sky more colorful. This surprised Gabriella which made her break their kiss. She looked at her soon-to-be-husband in amazement and tears of joy fell from her eyes again._

"_I love you so much, Troy." Gabriella kissed him tenderly._

"_I love you more than you'll ever know, Gabriella." He grinned and pointed at the shore. Just right there, she saw her friends since high school and college. She couldn't believe that they were in it. "I couldn't have done this without them." Their friends waved and shouted congratulations to the two couple on the sailboat._

"_You, you are one hell of a man. I am so lucky to have you." She closed her eyes as Troy cupped her face and kissed her passionately._

_She sighed with nervousness as she opened her eyes. She smiled and saw Troy at the end of the aisle. It was her wedding day. She couldn't believe that it was her wedding day. It was happening. She took one step towards her future, and then another, and another. For every step she took, people looked at her with awe as she smiled at them under her veil._

_His hands were getting sweaty from his nerves. He saw his fiancée walking towards him. He smiled at her as his heart beat faster. Standing just right in front of him, he reached out for her hand and she took his. He led her beside him. "You are so breathtaking." Troy whispered and the wedding went on._

"_Do you, Troy Bolton, take Gabriella Montez as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the Priest._

_He looked Gabriella straight in the eyes and smiled. "I do."_

"_And do you, Gabriella Montez, take Troy Bolton as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_She gripped tightly on Troy's hands and smiled before saying, "I do."_

"_By the vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled as the people cheered at the newlyweds._

_Congratulations were said and handshakes were offered to Troy and Gabriella as they went down the altar ad faced their family and friends. White rose petals were thrown from left to right and flashes of cameras were seen as they marched towards the exit. The door opened and passerby's smiled at them and gave a look of congratulations while others, cheered. White roses and white ribbons were decorated on the white car parked outside the church. The best man opened the door for the newlyweds and shook the hand of the groom for congratulations and patted his back for good luck. He then closed the door and gave the car three taps for a signal go. The car drove of smoothly and slowly as it disappeared from the eyes of the guests._

_Troy stepped out of the car and smiled at the bellboy as he greeted him. He offered his hand to his wife, which she gladly took, and led her inside the hotel with the bellboy following. They went up to the receptionist and smiled._

"_Good evening, Sir and Ma'am. What can I help you with tonight?" The receptionist asked._

"_Reservation under Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, please." Troy smiled._

"_Hold on for one moment, Sir." The receptionist looked at her computer and confirmed the reservation. "Master Deluxe Suite, room 814. I'll have someone assist you to your suite. Enjoy your stay." She smiled and called another bellboy to assist them to their room._

_They followed the first bellboy to the elevator and with the second bell boy behind them with their bags. He pressed 8 for 8__th__ floor and the elevator went up. DING! The elevator went and opened which revealed the eighth floor of the hotel. They proceeded to room 814 and Troy slipped the card in the slot and the opened. The room was covered with cream carpet and a beige wall with paintings from different artists hanging from it. The room had a flat screen television and a modern-like sofa. The bed was king-sized. It could probably fit six people. The room was overlooking the wonderful view of Bahamas from their window. The night was lively as the lights from the ground went around the sky and people swarmed the center place to listen to the band. It was perfect._

"_Will that be all, Sir, Ma'am?" asked the first bellboy after they had finished putting down their luggage from the trolley._

"_Champagne and dinner would be lovely. We'll have one roasted beef with mashed potatoes and asparagus, and one steamed cream fish with spinach soup and mixed vegetables. Thank you." Troy smiled and gave the bellboys tip before they left and closed the door. He faced his wife and grinned. "Hi, Mrs. Bolton."_

"_Hi yourself, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella walked seductively towards Troy. This made him smirk. "So, I saw this Jacuzzi in the bathroom and I thought that it would be nice to take a dip and just relax after the long flight. After all, it is night time and tomorrow's activities are still hours away." She said as she slipped her hands up his shirt and hugged him. By now, Troy's mind was focused on his wife's seductiveness and alluring gestures. He felt tingling sensations everywhere. "Oh and Mr. Bolton, I'll be waiting." With this, she took her hands off and walked towards the bathroom. This really turned him on._

"_I'm so glad I booked a flight to Bahamas right after our wedding. The heat and intensity is still on." Troy told himself. He slowly went inside the bathroom and saw his wife in the Jacuzzi covered with bubbles. He quickly threw his clothes off and rinsed himself before going in with Gabriella._

_He sat facing her and gave her a cheeky grin. She crawled towards him and sat on his lap. Throwing her hands on his shoulders, she started playing with his hair. "I love you." Gabriella simply said._

"_I love you too, Gabi." He put his hands on her waist then caressed her sides down to her hips and pulled her more towards him, closing the space between them as they were mere inches apart, face to face. Troy panted. "Honey, I'm getting turned on."_

"_Dinner first before dessert, darling." She replied before kissing Troy's jaw line and down to his neck. He moaned in pleasure as Gabriella continued kissing him. She giggled as she felt something hard and aroused on where she sat._

_Troy groaned. "I can't wait for dinner. Dessert is here so, we'll go with dessert. First come, first serve." He flipped their places and Gabriella squealed and giggled. He was now on the superior position. He now had control. He kissed her passionately before saying, "Let's take these bubbles off." With this, he carried her out with him and pinned her to the wall of the shower, not breaking their kiss. He turned the shower on as it rained down on them and washed all the bubbles and soap away. Gabriella broke the kiss to get some air. She smiled at Troy and panted. He grinned before crashing his lips onto hers in a very passionate kiss. He shifted from her lips to her chest. Gabriella moaned in pleasure. Everything was feeling absolutely perfect when…_

_DING! DING! DING!_

_Troy groaned and looked at Gabriella. "I'll get it." He sighed and went out the shower and grabbed a robe to put on before answering the door. He opened it to reveal the bellboy with their dinner and champagne. _

"_Your order, Sir." Troy opened the door for him to enter and set up for dinner. "Dinner is served, Sir. Will that be all?" The bellboy asked._

"_Yes, thank you." He handed him a tip before closing the door. Right on cue, Gabriella came out of the bathroom with a robe._

"_Oh look, dinner!" She teased, passing by a groaning Troy Bolton. He followed her to their table and ate dinner._

_After finish a delicious meal, Troy had brushed his teeth and changed into boxers and a , waiting for his beautiful wife to go out of the bathroom. Gabriella checked herself one more time in the mirror and came out. When Troy saw her, his jaw dropped at her attire. She wore a sexy Victoria Secret lingerie, powder blue colored, with a bra-like top and down it went transparently, enough to cover her and tease Troy. She walked towards the bed, seductively. _

_Troy Bolton just stared at Gabriella, as if he saw a ghost or a goddess, in his opinion. She climbed up the bed and on top of Troy. "It's such a waste that we didn't get to finish our dessert." She gave him a smirk and with this, Troy crashed his lips on to hers._

_His hands went directly up her waist, feeling her smooth skin. She put her hands around his neck, as if never wanting to let go. Troy took hold of her and switched their position, making him the dominant one. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a tender smile._

"_What?" Gabriella smiled._

"_I just want you to know that you are the only one I'll ever love and that no matter what happens, I will always love you forever." He kissed her forehead._

"_I will always love you too, Troy. This is forever." She smiled before he turned the light off and kissed her passionately as events of that night went on._

The sun hit Gabriella's face like an alarm clock, waking her up at the right moment. She opened her eyes and looked from side to side and found an empty bed space. She found herself looking at her two children sitting on the high stools and had their head down on the counter.

"Good morning." She said while going down the stairs with a smile.

The two kids shot up and saw their mom, already awake. "Good morning, mom!" said the two in unison.

"Have you taken a bath? The both of you?" They nodded. "Prepared your bags?" They nodded again. "Well then, what do you want for breakfast your majesties?" She played.

The two giggled. "Cereals!" They said as they threw their hands up in the air.

"Cereals it is, then!" Gabriella grabbed two bowls and a spoon before getting the cereals in the cupboard and the milk in the fridge. She poured some cereals and milk then served it to her two kids. "Breakfast is served!"

"Thanks mom!" They said before munching on their cereals.

Twenty minutes had passed and the three of them were sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. The two children looked at each other and smiled before running to the door.

"Careful, guys." Gabriella warned.

"DAD!" They shouted after seeing the person on the doorstep. He carried them both and hugged them before putting them down and kissing their foreheads.

"Let's go. No one wants to be late." He smiled at the two before they dashed and went to get their bags.

"Troy." Gabriella appeared at the door.

"Gabriella." He greeted back.

"I would just like to remind you about Tyler's meeting this afternoon." She reminded.

"I'll go." He replied, plainly.

The two kids came back with their bag backs and their parents quickly put a smile on their faces. Troy took the bags and the two children went out. "Say goodbye to mommy, guys." Troy said.

"Bye mommy." They kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, your majesties." The kids giggled at this. "See you at court." She said to Troy and he only nodded in response. The trio walked to Troy's car and got in then zoomed out after seatbelts were buckled.

This was reality. This was now.

**A/N:**

Yes, yes, I made another story with other unfinished stories, again. I don't wanna make a habit of it but it seems like it's too late *wink* haha. Anyway, please enjoy my new story and I would appreciate reviews *wink* :D haha. Thank you!

Xoxo,

Yna aka iamYnz


End file.
